1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device having a function of reading an image from a document and outputting the read image.
2. Related Art
Various types of devices having image reading and outputting functions have been widely used. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-45239 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2001-45239A) discloses an example of a scanner device configured such that pre-scanning is executed to form a preview image of a document and the preview image can be rotated on a screen in accordance with the number of times that a rotation button is pressed by a user. The user is able to change orientation of an obtained image without changing orientation of a document placed on the scanner device.
However, the scanner device disclosed in JP 2001-45239A has a drawback that the user is not able to rotate the displayed image through an intuitive operation because the displayed image is rotated through the user operation of pressing the rotation button.